


Bank Raid

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26916991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: A post-series established relationship drabble set during the pandemic and inspired by a post on Pinterest.
Relationships: Barbara Havers/Thomas Lynley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Bank Raid

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended
> 
> _A drabble (that I'm not sure about) because I am in desperate need of an early night but didn't want to disappoint... Zzzzzzzzzzzz_

Tommy got into the car, chuckling away to himself.

“What’s tickled you?”

“Never, in all the years I’ve spent in the force, did I think I’d end up going into a bank with a mask on and asking the cashier to give me money.”

I smirked at him, “Imagine the headlines, Detective Inspector Thomas Lynley arrested for bank robbery. Lord Asherton in masked raid on Coutts Bank.”

“You’ve given this far too much thought Barbara.”

“Thought? I’m the one who’s been calling the tabloid tip lines!”

“Well I hope they’ve paid you well as it’s your turn to buy coffee.”


End file.
